1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear seat storage structure.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-119743, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 is a view showing a related-art seat arrangement of a passenger car. In the drawing, a passenger car 100 is provided with a front seat 101, a middle seat 102, and a rear seat 103 as a third seat.
Of the passenger cars of this type, those which are designed so that the rear seat 103 can be received in a floor 104 in order to secure a rear luggage room are the main current. The rearrangement at that time will be described below.
FIGS. 11A and 11B are drawings for explaining the related-art rear seat storage.
FIG. 11A: Make a seat back 106 fall down forward. This operation is performed in the car room.
FIG. 11B: Make the seat back 106 turn by approximately 270 degrees together with a seat cushion 107 so as to be received in a storage concave portion 108. This turning operation is also performed in the car room. The main reason why the rearrangement is performed in the car is as follows. Firstly, if the seat back 106 is folded down forward, the top end of the seat back 106 comes close to the center of the room to make the operation from the outside of the car difficult. Secondly, in a related-art passenger car, a reclining mechanism and a seat lock mechanism for locking the seat cushion to the floor are designed to be unlocked from inside the car.
As described above, the rearrangement operation is performed mainly from inside the car. However, this tends to be difficult because of the limit in height (room height) so that a person is required to perform the operation at a stoop.